pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG171: Second Time's the Charm!
Battle Frontier |guest =Salon Maiden Anabel |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., Ash's Tauros, Ash's Corphish, May's Combusken, May's Munchlax, May's Eevee, Anabel's Alakazam, Anabel's Metagross, Anabel's Espeon, Beedrill (swarm), Farfetch'd (five), Pidgey (flock) |major =Ash's Tauros knows Double Team. Ash receives his 6th Symbol. Ash and co. go to the Battle Pyramid. |image =AG171.png |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =March 30, 2006 |uair =November 27, 2006 |songs2 =Battle Frontier (song) |michars =Scott, Salon Maiden Anabel, Maron |local =Cremini Town, Battle Tower |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy |b4 =Lucksymbol.png |b5 =Spiritsymbol.png |b6 =Abilitysymbol.png}} is the 25th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Synopsis After a devastating defeat at the hands of Anabel, Ash is eager to challenge her again, except this time he plans to think with his Pokémon like Anabel instead of rush in. While training for the rematch, Ash is once again attacked by Beedrill and then Team Rocket after eating their lunch. After sending Team Rocket away, Ash and May try to learn how to talk to their Pokémon just like Anabel, however Corphish and Combusken just look on with blank looks. After finishing his little "lesson", Ash begins his battle with Anabel. Just like the last time, Anabel uses her telepathy ability to fight. Even though Ash is at disadvantage, he surprisingly does better than last time, even managing to win in the first round! Will Anabel prove to be powerful with her telepathy or will Ash overcome it to win his sixth Frontier Symbol? Episode Plot After Ash's defeat at the Battle Tower, he sent his Pokémon to the Center. Joy gives them his Pokémon fully healed and thanks her. Scott greets Ash and tells him about the battle he had. Ash wants a re-match, though Scott tells him Anabel is powerful, but Ash tells him he used only power and tells Pikachu to prepare for training. Later, Max asks which Pokémon will he use, although Ash decided to use the same - he did not get all what they could've offered. He runs with his Pikachu, Corphish and Tauros. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, Corphish Crabhammer and Tauros Take Down on a tree. However, Ash forgot that there is a Beedrill nest near it and they are attacked. He runs towards Anabel and so she runs as well. Anabel cannot communicate with Beedrill, as they are too angry. Beedrill sting Tauros, who gets Anabel, Corphish, Pikachu and Ash and runs into the water with them. Later, they got out of the water, wet and dirty. Still, Ash and Anabel have to clean Tauros up, with Pikachu and Corphish helping them. Corphish splashes Ash, so he and Anabel go into the water, splashing him as well. Max finds this strange, but Brock tells him that they are friends only outside of battle. Team Rocket found out where the heroes are and Meowth uses Fury Swipe to cut through. However, Munchlax falls down on them. They got out of the hole and eat Brock's lunch. Ash demands they release Pikachu, although Pikachu was not captured - they are here for stealing lunch, which was taken by Munchlax. Team Rocket gets inside a robot. May sends Eevee, who tackles the robot, but it is filled with air and Eevee bounces off. However, Eevee popped a spot, so Team Rocket blasts off. May sends Combusken and Ash his Corphish and try to order the way Anabel did - mentally. Ash wants Corphish to harden and May her Combusken to peck, but the Pokémon do nothing. Ash asks Anabel how does she do it, but she does not know - she just talks with trees and Pokémon. She points at a flower, telling Ash how happy it is, but Ash does not feel anything. Brock tells him he should bond with nature to do it and Anabel agrees with him. Ash tries to find out what does Anabel's heart think, but gives up. The heroes went to the Battle Tower. Scott meets them again and Ash tells him he is ready for the re-match. Inside, Anabel sends her Alakazam and Ash his Corphish. Corphish starts with Crabhammer and Alakazam counters it with Focus Punch. Corphish uses Bubble Beam, but the attack is negated by Psybeam. Corphish uses ViceGrip, but is attacked by Psychic, but when Corphish is thrown away, he uses Bubble Beam, attacking Alakazam. Alakazam recovers and Corphish uses Crabhammer, so Alakazam counters it with Focus Punch. However, Corphish dodges and attacks Alakazam. Alakazam uses Psybeam, attacking Corphish and confusing him. Alakazam goes to use Focus Punch, but Corphish (successfully) attacks Alakazam with Crabhammer. Ash calls Corphish back and sends him back to use Bubble Beam, defeating Alakazam. Anabel calls Alakazam back and sends Metagross. Corphish uses Bubble Beam, though Metagross evades and charges with Meteor Mash, attacking Corphish and defeating him. Ash calls him back and sends Tauros. Tauros charges with Take Down, but does not do much damage when Metagross used Iron Defense. Tauros charges with Horn Attack, so Metagross uses Meteor Mash, but Tauros dodges and attacks Metagross. Metagross uses Hyper Beam, but Tauros uses Double Team. However, Metagross attacks all the illusions and hits the real Tauros. Tauros charges with Horn Attack, hitting Metagross as Metagross couldn't counter with another Hyper Beam. Metagross uses Meteor Mash and Tauros charges with Take Down and the Pokémon clash, defeating each other. As her last Pokémon, Anabel sends Espeon. Ash sends his Pikachu to the battle. Pikachu starts with Quick Attack, but Espeon dodges, charges and hits Pikachu with a Quick Attack of its own. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but is canceled by Espeon's Iron Tail. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Espeon counters it with Zap Cannon and hurts Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Espeon dodges and counters with Psychic. Pikachu goes to the ground (as he was pushed up) and charges with Quick Attack. Espeon cancels it with Psychic and sends Pikachu to the lamps. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, shutting down the lights and hitting Espeon. Espeon retaliates with Zap Cannon, however Pikachu hops to one lamp to another. Pikachu uses another Thunderbolt, attacking Espeon. The lights are switched back on, but Pikachu attacked it with Iron Tail. Pikachu charges with Volt Tackle, so Espeon counter-attacks with Zap Cannon, but Espeon missed, got hit and defeated. Ash won this battle. Anabel gives Ash the Ability Symbol. At the end of the day, Scott reveals Ash that he will have the final Frontier battle at the Battle Pyramid. Scott downloaded the location on Max's PokéNav - it is near Pewter City, Brock's hometown. Scott tells that the location is there - for now. Anabel tells Ash the last Frontier Brain is powerful and wishes him luck, shaking his hand. The heroes leave the Battle Tower, saying goodbye to Anabel. Anabel blushes, wishing Ash could have recognized her feelings for him. Trivia *Anabel was added to the opening credits. *The English title is a play on the phrase "third time's the charm." *In the Japanese version, orchestral music plays as Ash, his Pokémon, and Anabel are running from the Beedrill. *Just after Corphish lands a direct hit on Alakazam with Crabhammer, Ash recalls it to cure its confusion and then immediately sends it back out, something which is not possible in the games. *Espeon keeps its Japanese voice in the English dub of this episode, so it says Eifie, its Japanese name, every time it speaks. *Anabel is yet another girl who has a crush on Ash. This is founded on Anabel's thoughts as Ash leaves: "Guess you can't sense feelings yet, Ash, or you would have sensed my feelings for you." (Japanese: 最後までボクの気持ちは読めなかったね、サトシ？ "You weren't able to read my heart after all, were you, Ash?"). Mistakes *For a split second when Ash and Anabel are washing Tauros, the black outlines around its eyes are thicker than usual. *Anabel says that Corphish told her that it has not swam for a while, but it swam the day before when it was helping Anabel and Pikachu. *Ash tells Team Rocket to get their hands off Pikachu, even though Pikachu is right beside him and Team Rocket is actually stealing the group's food. Gallery anabel and ash.jpg|Ash and Anabel shake hands Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Ash receiving a Frontier Symbol Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Norihiko Sudō Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Megumi Yamashita